Sky Warriors
The Sky Warriors are a clan from the Aether Nation on Planet Bran. The Aether Nation is on Planet Bran, but the Sky Warriors watch over the atmosphere of both Cray and Bran. They give the orders to the Aerial Assault units on cray like Kagero and Narukami when threat approaches. This is the only clan able to use the card mechanic of Gliding. When a rearguard is in Glide it's rearguard zone is empty, but the unit has not left the field. This enables some clans to stack up on-call effects, because the unit does not lose all of it's power ups because it has not left the field. Units in Glide cannot attack or intercept. Playstyle This clan's main mechanism is about moving rearguards to different zones during both the main phase by Gliding and the battle phase. The rearguards gain effects from this, sometimes power, sometimes standing during the battle phase. This mechanism is also useful for rearranging rearguard columns for better attacks and this is best done by leaving one rearguard zone empty. This mechanism resembles Gold Paladin's Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred, as he can not only rearrrange his field, but he can activate on-call skills again. An example of a grade 3 unit could be: ACT(VC) Limit Break 4 (1) & Soulblast (1): During your main phase, you may pay the cost. if you do, choose two <> rearguards, Glide them, then call them to (RC) and this unit gains Power+5000 until the end of the turn. AUTO(VC): When a <> rearguard is called to (RC), that unit gains Power+2000 until the end of the turn. A grade 2 unit could be: AUTO(RC):1 & Choose a <> rearguard and retire it At the end of a battle step that this unit attacked a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, call this unit to an open (RC) as Stand and this unit gains Power+3000 until the end of the turn. A grade 1 unit could be: AUTO(RC): When this rearguard is called to (RC), if you have a <> vanguard, this unit gains Power+3000 until the end of the turn. OR: AUTO(RC): When a <> rearguard is called to (RC), if you have a <> vanguard, you may choose a <> rearguard and that unit gains Power+2000 until the end of the turn. Units Grade 3 Legion Units White Gale Paladin, Cyclone Power: 11000 Winged Dragon ACT(VC): Legion 20000 '"White Gale Archer, Artegus" ''(If your opponent has a grade 3 or greater vanguard, this unit may return four cards from the drop zone to the deck only once, and search your deck for the specified card, and perform Legion. ACT(VC):(3) During your turn, if this unit is in Legion, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to five <> rearguards, Glide those units and then call them to (RC). . AUTO(VC): When a <> rearguard is called to (RC), this unit gains Power+2000 until the end of the turn. Limit Break & Other Units '''Raging Tornado Dragon Power: 11000 Winged Dragon AUTO(VC) Limit Break 4: (2) & Choose two cards from your hand and discard them When this unit attacks, you may pay the cost. If you do, this unit gains Power+5000 until the end of the turn, and choose up to two <> rearguards and call them to (RC). AUTO(VC):(1) When a <> rearguard is called to (RC), you may pay the cost. If you do, that unit gains Power+2000 until the end of the turn. Wings of Goodness, Arya Power: 11000 Avian AUTO Limit Break 4: When a <> rides this unit, choose your vanguard, that unit gains Power+10000 and "AUTO: During your main phase, choose two <> rearguards, those units gain Power+3000 and "AUTO(RC): At the end of a battle step that this unit attacked a vanguard, you may call this unit to (RC)." until the end of the turn. AUTO(VC): When this unit attacks, this unit gains Power+2000 until the end of the turn. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Grade 2 White Gale Archer, Artegus Power: 9000 Avian CONT: During your turn, if your vanguard is in Legion, this unit gains Power+5000 CONT(VC): Lord ''(If you have a unit without the same clan as this unit, this unit cannot attack).'' More units coming soon...